


Kayn's Futility

by DawnOfMan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabble Collection, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfMan/pseuds/DawnOfMan
Summary: Kayn's attempts at getting Zed to notice him.Very short, you can feel his heart...I'll add more bits as time goes on





	1. 1+2

1

It was hot, it was oozing and he had to finish before Master Zed came in. Kayn could hear the slightest sound of footsteps ebb ever closer. A quick flash of white and he was done, stepping back into the wall to hide his reddened cheeks. Zed entered the room his eyes drawn to the counter top. A hot chocolate cake filled with chocolate cream and lightly topped with icing sugar lay steaming in front of him on a plate. Next to it a note that simply said 'For Master Zed'. A smirk came onto his lips, "Syndra you know this is my favourite" he mumbled favourably and took the cake back to his room. Kayn floated out of the wall and sighed, "but Syndras cooking is terrible..."

2

Kayn licked his lips. It was beautiful. His offering to Zed laid strewn across the battlefield. They had no chance, not when the assassin had his mind set on making his mark on Master Zed. "I usually do not condone what you are doing, however this... Was fun" Rhaast mused. "Master Zed should approve too," Kayn replied, leaving a small calling card that read 'For Master Zed'. He hopped into the nearest body when Zed came into view. The ninja bent down, picked up the note and smirked. "Syndra, trying new techniques are we?" he mumbled to himself and swiftly left the battlefield. Kayn came back out of the body and sighed. "But Syndra doesn't even know how to use a scythe..."


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random little scenarios I write on my phone.

Kayn flinched as Zed raised his hand to him though it never struck. The gauntlet hovered and slipped slowly back down to the mans side. Kayn's eyes carefully followed the arc of movement. His grip clenched incase Zed changed his mind. Kayn was young, barely into his teens and was dwarfed in comparison by the man in red and silver armour. "Do you wish to become strong?" Zed asked. His deep voice echoed but was muffled all at once. Kayn looked down at himself then back up. His knees were grazed, his cheek bruised and his eyebrow was streaming blood down his face. All he could do was nod in his tattered clothes that were now even worse for wear than they had been before. Fighting over a loaf of bread. How sickening. Zed had been watching him. The boy showed promise but needed a mentor if he was to get back at those who beat him down. Zed reached out his hand again, slower this time and nodded towards it. "Take my hand boy, I shall teach you the way of The Order of Shadows".


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some feelings.   
> Shower scenario of sadness~  
> If people want an explicit version then ask!

Kayn put his hand on the front wall of the shower. The hot water beat down on his unbraided hair as he leant forward, eyes shut. The stream of liquid rolled down his back with the long strands of black hair he usually kept tied neatly. He rolled his shoulders in the heat, wincing when the muscle caught. He let a few strands fall forward from his shoulders. "Fuck" he murmured. Kayn had been sparring with a few of the other apprentices and had been caught awkwardly with a spear on his unarmoured scapula. The bruise had already started to form. Angry, mottled dark purple and blue it stuck out like a blight against his light skin tone. 

A few seconds of silence turned to minutes. The water was helping the pain but Kayn still could not shake the feeling he had when he was pinned to the floor in combat. He had turned his head and caught Zed's gaze. He lowered his mask and seemed to let out a breath. Silently judging him. Dissapointed. It was the unmistakable vibe of being let down, shown up, by the best of his students. Kayn strove to be the best, to win Zed's favour but always fell short in his eyes. "You're a failure Kayn" Rhast mocked from where he was propped up against the wall. "I'm the best" Kayn replied cocky as ever, "I was just caught off guard."  
"You were bested, you ruined your reputation, you-" there was spite in the scythes voice "lost". Kayn looked out the misted glass and stood, jaw clenched. He opened the door and flung a towel that was nearby over the weapon. Not that it helped. Their link went far deeper than just the physical. Rhaast was laughing in Kayn's mind. He turned up the heat. Now the almost scolding water was reddening the rest of his skin. He could not get rid of the voice but he could focus on something else...


	4. I've Maid Up My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be doing part 2 of Kayn's shower scene~ I hope this keeps you keen in the meantime~

Zed stood mouth agape below his black cotton half mask. His red eyes were widened with shock. He had briefly left his room to grab a bottle he had left at the bath and had come back to a sight he never expected to see. Kayn was knelt on the bed in a maid outfit. The skirt was splayed out around him, his hands in his lap. The boy could not make eye contact instead opting to stare down at a particularly interesting blemish on the wooden floor beside him. The black and white dress, had Kayn been standing, would probably have only just covered his decency. By the way he was panting slightly it did not seem to be the biggest problem he had either. Zed took a step forward while keeping his gaze firmly locked on the young man. His apprentice may not have been able to meet his eyes but his own red orbs had definitely been staring at him. "Kayn..." he growled. Zed slowly put down the bottle as Kayn flicked his eyes up, head still turned away. "Yes Master~" he cooed back. Zed froze. Such a shy demeanour he was showing... He shut the door and took a deep breath before he walked towards him. 

"Weak." 

Kayn's brow furrowed and his eyes widened. He inhaled as Zed put his hand around his neck. Kayn was pushed down onto the bed. Zed leant over him, one knee on the bed and pulled his mask down with the other hand. "Punish me for being weak then Master~" Kayn whispered.


	5. Shower Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked, sorry for the wait.

Kayn slid his hand down his wet abs to his crotch. He knew his perversions about Zed were getting worse. He closed his fingers around his member and began to slowly stroke himself. He used the water to lubricate his hand and gently pushed his thumb down to constrict his sensitive tip in his grip. It felt good despite the shared feeling of Rhaast's clear indignation at one, being covered with a towel and two having to partake in such lewd acts. Kayn was gradually getting himself harder even with the constant taunts. 

"You are a fool Kayn" Rhaast growled. He took great pride in putting the boy off, often Kayn got himself inebriated to have some alone time, or at least care less when Rhaast spoke. Kayn used his human hand but that meant he strained his shoulder even more when he pushed himself to move it. Rhaast chuckled, "What if Zed found out what you do while thinking of him?" Kayn did not listen. He just imagined Zed feeling the same way as he did. He imagined his Master being firm with his hands, running them over the coursing ripples of his muscles. Pressing him to the cold wall of the shower and slipping a hand between his legs. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fantasy he was creating. He moaned softly to himself, sometimes the groan catching in his throat when a wave of pleasure overtook him. He gasped under the flowing water. The hot spray dripped down his face, cooling just enough by his mouth and chin to feel lewd. How he would love to have Zed in front of him, Kayn would have knelt with his mouth open, listening to Zed’s muffled moans as he ended on his face. Oh how he would lick up anything that missed around his lips.

Rhaast had all but switched off from it all but still grumbled in the back of Kayn's mind. "Zed~" Kayn whispered. All tone had left his voice when he spoke his Master's name. "Nng fuck" he mumbled, "Zed" Kayn said, this time louder, he was getting closer. His shoulder was aching but the pain mixed with pleasure made it all the better. "Zed" he moaned. "Yes Kayn?" Zed replied. "Master I am going to-" Kayn groaned. Kayn's eyes opened, the voice had suddenly sounded too real. He turned to look through the glass of the shower and gasped. Zed was standing, there holding a white towel, crimson eyes wide. It was too late though. Kayn's knees went weak. He squeezed his cock to stop himself but it only made him whimper while staring straight into his Master's eyes; spurts of cum hit the door of the shower between him and Zed. "A fitting end for such a perverse child," Rhaast laughed. The Darkin was waiting for a fight, but instead of one Zed had been caught off guard just as much as Kayn had and just gulped. The young assassin was shaking with embarrassment. He held his hand over his reddened face and turned from Zed. If the floor would only swallow him up now, without him phasing through it and dropping naked into another room of course, he would gladly take that fate. Zed sighed to compose himself. "Kayn," he spoke, no waver in his deep voice. Kayn could not even make a sound to reply. 

The door opened behind him. 

 

Cold air rushed in violating the skin of his back. 

 

There was not much in it between how Kayn was feeling and blind panic. He bit his lip, 'stupid, you were too loud' he scolded, 'Now you've ruined everything'. He felt fingertips grazed his shoulder, then a cold calloused hand traced down his spine. "M-Master?" he choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it has to have another part now!


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PUTTING A CHAPTER IN THE MIDDLE AGAIN BECAUSE I'M AN ASSHOLE.   
> This is for Chizuriyoshida  
> I will carry on with Shower Part three, honest.  
> This is another multipart, just making sure you like it before I made it longer.

Kayn opened his bleary eyes to the faint light streaming through his window. The thin curtains gracefully billowed inward from the small breeze blowing through the opening behind them. It had been a hot day and an even hotter night despite the dip in temperature. He carefully shifted his body on the bed. Kayn smiled when he felt the familiar weight around his waist momentarily grip tighter. Zed’s arm was draped over him in a loose embrace, his hand placed on Kayn’s abdomen. He softly breathed beside him. The moments they had together like this were the only times he saw his Master vulnerable. It felt wonderful that such a man could relax in his presence. The assassin watched the other sleep. His eyes tracked the fanned out white hair over his nose and to the scar across his eye. He smirked slightly and lightly brushed Zed’s fringe with his fingertips to get a better look. It ran from his brow onto his cheek, a silvery pink streak, no longer an angry purple blemish. “Kayn...” his bed mate mumbled. His deep crimson eyes were now open and staring into his apprentices. He had always been a light sleeper. Shame, Kayn would have like to have watched him for longer. “Yes Master?” he replied but was met by a soft kiss to his lips. “What time is it?” he asked moving back to his previous position.

Kayn looked to the window to gauge by the sun, “Maybe seven, I guess.” Kayn closed his eyes when Zed ran his hand over him. His fingers followed every rise and fall of his figure, teasing each muscle on the way and coming to rest on his pectoral, playing sleepily with his nipple. Kayn sighed breathily and chewed his bottom lip. “Good morning Master,” he joked, as he raised an eyebrow, “Still thinking about last night are we?”   
Zed’s voice was a low grumble in reply, “Why wouldn’t I? You moan so nicely.” He had a teasing flair to his eyes that brought a pink hue to Kayn’s cheeks.   
“Shut up,” Kayn pouted.   
Zed saw this as an invitation to continue his mockery, “Especially when I am deep inside you and you’re calling my name.”  
Kayn pushed him and narrowed his eyes but was still blushing. It was embarrassing but he still wanted to hear more. “Shh,” he hissed.  
Zed smirked, “I love the face you pull when you feel me cum inside of you.” He was deliberately goading him into doing something. Each word he spoke of their bonding flustered Kayn to no end. He could remember in detail how Zed had pinned him onto all fours and rammed himself onto his sweet spot. Each thrust made him shiver with ecstasy. He had his breath taken away, struggling to gasp air between moans. Zed had gripped his braid from behind and used it as a leash to hold onto. The mild pain sent Kayn over the edge of pleasure; his cock ached for touch to subside it. The young assassin’s skin carried a light sheen of sweat, as did Zed’s. His Master panted and grunted when he pushed in and felt Kayn’s walls constrict around him. Leaving him a mess was Zed’s favourite thing to do. Kayn was caught on the edge of orgasm. His mind was weak with the endorphins that flooded his body. Zed did not let him cum until he had begged him several times. “Zed, p-please I-” he had stammered, “Fuck”. Kayn had choked out Zed’s name as he felt himself breach the last boundary of his self control and lose all sense of ambit to the situation. 

That was the last straw. Kayn leant forward and kissed Zed voraciously. He rolled Zed onto his back and straddled him. Zeds hard cock rubbed him between his legs earning a groan of appreciation into their kiss. Kayn bucked his hips just to get some sort of friction between them. Neither had bothered getting dressed from last night so Kayn’s member, already weeping pre-cum, rubbed against Zed’s muscular pelvis. “You’re a slut,” Zed smiled, his gaze bore into Kayn’s heart. It was beating so fast from excitement and anticipation. “Only for you Master,” he whispered back. The breath on Zed’s ear made him shudder. “Show me then,” he growled, pinching the nub on Kayn’s chest just hard enough to elicit a pained cry.


End file.
